1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of display technology, and particularly to an array substrate, a display panel and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device such as a liquid crystal display device, as shown in FIG. 1, bonding pads 11 are formed at ends of signal lines 1 in an array substrate. As shown in FIG. 2, electrodes 21 of a flexible circuit board chip on flex (COF) 2 are connected to the bonding pads 11 through an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) 3. There are conductive particles in the anisotropic conductive film 3. The electrodes 21 are electrically connected to the bonding pads 11 through the conductive particles in the anisotropic conductive film 3. In order to ensure that there is no short-circuit between the adjacent bonding pads 11, the number of the conductive particles in the anisotropic conductive film 3 is limited, and thus a width of the bonding pads 11 needs to be larger, thereby ensuring a certain resistance while effective electric connections are formed between the electrodes 21 and the bonding pads 11.
However, the more the width of the bonding pads 11 is, the more the pitch among the signal lines 1 is, so that utilization ratio of the space is reduced against the narrow-frame requirement of the display device.